The Owl in The Family
by Batmarcus
Summary: AU: When The Court of Owls sends one of their Talons out on the Bat Family, Batman enlists the help of the team to capture him. But, they get more than they bargained for when they unmask the assassin. Rated T for language, rating may change later.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello everybody! Welcome to the First chapter of The Owl in the Family! Now before you read, I need to clear up a few things just in case. First of all this is an AU story meaning Alternate Universe for those not aware, meaning that it's different in some ways from the regular Young Justice/DC comics world you know, and you'll see more differences later. Second, the Robin you see in this chapter is Tim Drake, and yes for those wondering Jason Todd and Richard "Dick" Grayson, were both Robin before him, but The Team was co founded by Tim along with the others in this world not Dick.**

 **With all that out of the way, I want to send a special thanks to MaxGentlman 1 for Beta reading this chapter, he may come on later as a co-suthor, go check out his solo works though he's great!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

 _"Beware the Court of Owls that watches all the time,_

 _ruling Gotham from a shadowed perch, behind granite and lime._

 _They watch you at your hearth, they watch you in your bed,_

 _speak not a whispered word of them, or they'll send The Talon for your head."_

* * *

The team was scrambling to the briefing room, Batman had called them and from the sound of it he had something very serious for them.

"What do you think it is? Batman sounded serious like more than usual I mean." Kid Flash said.

"I am not sure, but we'll find out soon enough." Kaldur said seriously.

"Yeah, but I know that tone it must be something big." Robin said.

They entered to find Batman waiting for them typing away at one of the hollographic computers. He was not however along beside him was Nightwing and Red Arrow. This of course just made them more interested in what was going on.

As soon as they entered Batman pulled up a picture of owl looking creatures.

"This, or rather these are your mission, Nightwing and I have an assassin out for our heads he's called a Talon. I want him brought in. So we can question him." Batman said.

"This all doesn't sound too hard, especially if we have these two with us." Wally said motioning to Nightwing and Red Arrow.

"Not all of you are going on that mission, Batman is going to take Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Miss Martian, and you will meet up with Batgirl there as well." Nightwing said.

"Suit up, you leave in twenty minutes." Batman said and they all scrambled to get ready other than Nightwing, Red Arrow, and Robin who were all suited up already.

"You sure that we need all of them for this?" Red Arrow asked.

"Again it's just cation more than anything else, the Talons are good and the one I am sending them after appears to be the most recent Talon." Batman said before pulling out some arrowheads from his belt and handing them to Red Arrow and some special R shuriken and handing them to Robin.

"Here, I made these for this mission, the Talons are weak against cold these will freeze on contact it should make defeating him and bringing him in a little bit easier." Batman said as the others arrived in time to see the weapons.

"Remember all you be careful, one of these Talons nearly took Nightwing and I out on his own. Work as a team though and I have faith you can do it." Batman said as they all headed over to the bioship and he gave Artemis a few of the arrow heads as well.

* * *

 **-13th floor Wayne Enterprises-**

While the team was heading out their Target sat waiting in the false floor of Wayne Enterprises sitting in the shadows and waiting. The screen he sat in front of flickered to life and standing before him were several men and women dressed in suits and dresses and all of them had on white masks that gave them the appearance of owls.

"Talon, the Batman and his allies have stumbled across the other nests they will certainly be coming for you." The woman at the head of the group said casually as if speaking of nothing more than the weather.

"Are you asking me to flee my lady?" The Talon asked the Dark Orange lenses of his mask shining in the darkness.

"No, we have a plan for Gotham, all I ask of you is to keep them busy in the mean time, you will know when it is time to escape." She said.

"Of course Grandmaster." He said inclining his head as the screen turned off.

-Wayne Enterprises 14th Floor-

"Everybody, comms on and ready before we head in just in case." Nightwing said they all nodded and set up.

"Everyone good?" He asked through them receiving an affirmative from each of them Robin used a miniature laser to cut a hole in the floor and they each slid inside.

For a moment they were surrounded by nothing, but pitch blackness and silence. Then the lights came on revealing a room filled with various weapons, several suits of owl themed armor, a training area, a door that appeared to lead off into a bedroom. Directly in front of them was a large computer with a gold and black chair in front of it.

As the lights came on there was a rustling of wings and a live owl flew out past them and up through the hole they had made. They turned to where the owl had come from and stopped for a moment.

In front of them stood a lean but muscular figure, he was about as tall as Artemis maybe an inch taller. He wore a skintight black suit with several pockets for weapons, it was covered in gold armor, carefully shaped to look like feathers. His boots were golden with black steel plaiting and he had a strap of knives over his right shoulder. His mask covered his whole head and face making his features impossible to make out the mask gave his face the appearance of an owls face down to the seemingly glowing orange eyes.

"You brought an entourage, and here I was just expecting Batman or you alone Nightwing maybe both, but this is interesting. Even so, you have all chosen to side with them, so The Court of Owls has sentenced you to die." He said tossing a knife at the group.

They all scattered Artemis and Red Arrow firing the cold arrows at the Talon who dodged each of them only to be met with one of Nightwings staffs to the face causing him to stagger backward. Robin took the chance to throw one of his shuriken which Talon narrowly dodged though it ripped part of his mask.

He kicked Nightwing back before drawing a knife and blocking Red Arrows attempted hit with his bow. He spun in place and tripped Red Arrow knocking him to the floor and tossing two throwing knives at Artemis who had just managed o sink two of her freeze arrows in his back.

The knives flew and stabbed into her right arm making her drop the other arrow she had been preparing. He twisted though slower, and slashed Batgirl across the chest. She staggered back gasping in pain and surprise, but before The Talon could move Superboy seized him from behind in a full nelson and held him with super strength.

"Guys now!" He called out and they all took the chance and each hit him with more freezing solution and that stopped the Talon from moving. Nightwing ran over and injected something into the Talons neck and his head slumped down.

"Powerful sedative, Batman developed it just for this he should be out for hours." Nightwing said.

"Good, let's get him to Batman then." Superboy said.

"Wounded, check." Robin said going over to Artemis first and making sure she was alright, she was with nothing more then small stab wounds, he headed over to Batgirl who was sitting down.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, or I will be the cut wasn't as deep as it could have been. I'm just surprised it got through the armor." She said wincing slightly as Nightwing tied up The Talon and slung him over his shoulder.

"Let's go we can patch up better back at base we can come back and inspect this place more later." He said and the others nodded as they all headed back to the bioship.

* * *

 **-Happy Harbor, The Cave-**

The Talons eyes snapped open beneath his mask he turned his head around he was in an unfamiliar room. He tried to move and found himself bound to a standing metal table with steel cables. Standing in front of him was Batman and the whole team behind a table that had all his weapons on it.

"Good your awake." Batman said calmly.

"Yeah, and your alive meaning I failed my mission your all better than I expected." The Talon said.

"You, have information I want and you are going to tell me everything I want to know." Batman said.

"Yeah, not going to happen no offense, but I fear the Courts wrath more than yours."

"If your so afraid of them, then why doe you work for them?" Nightwing asked.

For a moment the Talon paused and choose his words carefully; "I serve them because I have seen more than a few people try to bring them down only to die in the Labyrinth. No one brings down the Court and no one escapes." He said and they all could hear a bitter tone in his voice as he turned his head to Nightwing.

"I also it was my destiny to do so, just as it was supposed to be yours Richard." He said his voice more calm and possibly a bit mocking.

Nightwing's eyes widened in shock; "How do you know that name?" He asked, keeping calm as Batman had taught him to.

"Oh, it's not just you, I know almost all your names, Artemis Crook, Wally West, Roy Harper, and of course you, Mr..." He said in a taunting tone before Batman walked over and covered his mouth.

"Who are you?" Batman growled.

"Well, you could always take off the mask and find out, but I don't think he can handle it." The Talon said, nodding his head towards Nightwing.

Nightwing walked over beside Batman and reached out, grabbing the mask and pulling it off before gasping in shock and dropping the mask to the cold floor.

"I take it you know this guy?" Superboy asked as they all glanced at the now unmasked Talon.

He had short, spiky black hair, pale white skin, and large, very expressive emerald green eyes that held a hint of an 'I told you so' look at Nightwing and as they looked they saw he was very similar to Nightwing in appearance, though younger.

"Good to see you again Dick." He said smirking.

"Nightwing, who is this guy?" Superboy asked.

"This, is Zach... Zach Grayson, and he's my little brother." Nightwing said, causing everyone but Batman and Red Arrow's jaws drop.

"You have a brother? How did you not tell us that?" Wally said, zipping over to examine the family resemblance they had.

"Because I thought Zach died when I was seven." Nightwing said, staring at his still smirking brother.

Zach took the chance to say; "Oh, believe me, I wish I had."

* * *

 **A/N: That's the end of chapter 1, short yes I know, but it seemed like a good place to end. So leave a review if you'd like to, tell me yout thoughts. Thank you for reading and see you next chapter.**


	2. Battle in Gotham

**A/N: Hello all and welcome to chapter 2 and this is a loaded one really. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: None of DC is owed by me, but Zach is although that should be obvious given this is fanfiction and not a storyline in Young Justice or the Nightwing/Grayson comic series.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

The room stayed silent as the younger Grayson smirked at each of them, simply waiting for someone to speak. Finally, Robin was the one to break the silence, "What do you mean 'you thought he died when you were seven'?" He asked. looking to the former Robin.

"Exactly what I said; back when I was seven and he was four, there was an accident at the circus." Nightwing said carefully.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

Dick and his parents were flying through the air as was usual for them. It was practice so the net was actually below them in case, even though it wouldn't be there for their finale. Soon though, they finished their last set and were headed back to the living trailers.

"Great job tonight, Richard, you've taken to this really well." His mother said, ruffling his hair and Dick smiled, "Thanks mom, but I can't wait until Zach's old enough to join us, I hate leaving him while we practice." Dick sighed.

"I know, but four is too young to be flying through the air. Besides, he's always so happy when you come back." His father said, smiling at his oldest son. Before Dick could respond, they were all blown backwards and landed hard.

Looking up in shock, they saw a large cloud rising from the living trailers and a fire blazing, "Zach! No, Zach!" Dick yelled, getting up and sprinting towards the blaze only for his father to seize him around the middle.

"No, you can't go in there; stay here!" He said, heading towards the blaze himself to help the other adults try and contain the fire as the firemen began to arrive. For several hours they worked until the blaze was contained, the cause being drawn up to a gas leak and a spark near it.

None of this mattered to Dick, because the thing that would haunt him for the longest time was when one of the men pulled a small body from the wreckage. Zach was gone, it was identified by what little tissue was pulled from it.

 **-Flashback Ends-**

* * *

"That's what happened and that was a year before I lost my parents. And that's how I know Zach died." Nightwing said, staring at his brother.

"No, no I didn't. The Court took me, and then faked my death, all it took was a well made fake, right down to the bones and a small bit of tissue taken from me and carefully placed on the fake. And just like that four year old Zach was dead and gone." Zach said casually.

"How can you just be okay with this, with what they did to you?" Miss Martian asked seriously.

"Because I accepted it long ago, what my life has become and whether I like it or not doesn't matter. I do what the Court tells me because no one escapes the Court if they disobey or fail, and no one can save you." Zach said, sounding like someone who had given up on being saved a long time ago.

"We can save you, we can help you Zach. And besides, you failed in your mission, just give us a chance." Nightwing said, offering his hand out to his little brother.

"It's a little late for me, Dick, and besides I didn't really fail, I mean none of you are in Gotham right now are you?" Zach asked, raising an eyebrow and making all their eyes widen.

"What did you do!?" Batman demanded angrily.

"Me, nothing at all, but if I'm guessing the time right, then the Court is releasing the rest of the Talons, and there are a lot of them in Gotham, to target your wealthy and powerful. It's the start of a takeover after all."

Batman and the others stormed from the room and to the teleporters, "Alfred, get down to the cave and lock it down tight now!" Batman said into his comm.

"Yes, of course sir may I ask what's going on?" Alfred asked as Batman heard the cave lock down.

"Hell is about to break loose in Gotham, and I'd prefer that you be safe." He said seriously before turning to the team, "This isn't going to be easy, I don't know how many Talons there are going to be, but I have a rough idea of their targets, we will each take one of them. When you see a Talon, take it down." He said seriously, looking to each of them.

"Shouldn't you call in the rest of the League for this too?" Kid Flash asked.

"I am, but some of them are off world right now and others are having problems of their own, so Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Cyborg are going to be the only one's who are there." Batman said, noticing Nightwing wasn't with them yet.

* * *

 **-With Nightwing and Zach-**

Nighwing stared at his brother turned assassin, neither of them had spoken since the others left.

"Don't you have a city to go help try and save?" Zach asked, raising an eyebrow from his position strapped to the table.

"We aren't going to try, we are going to succeed, and you can help us Zach come on I know somewhere in there has to still be the good person I always thought you would be." Nightwing said somewhat sadly.

"D...Richard listen, I appreciate your faith in me, but you haven't seen me since I was four. The good in me hasn't been around for years, I did what I had to do to survive with the Court, I have a personal body count that I stopped counting after thirty. I don't think I can be saved, and even if I could I'm not sure I deserve to be killing is pretty much all I know how to do." He said simply looking somewhat sadly at his big brother.

"The fact that it was hard for your to deal with what you did, what they made you do tells me that I am right and you do deserve to be saved, I'm not giving up on you Zach, I can't change the past, but I can help things get better for the future. I know as I said somewhere in there is the good person, that me, mom, and dad always knew you would be. No matter what your my little brother, and I love you, you have a choice here you can be a weapon or be your own person, we'll talk more after this is all over." Nightwing said before running to join the others at the Zeta Tubes.

Zach was left alone in the room, to think about what his brother said. As Nightwing exited the room he was met by Batman, "Are you going to be able to focus Dick, I don't want you going into this if you can't focus you'll get yourself killed." He said clearly worried for him.

"Bruce, I'll be fine come on Gotham needs us all of us." He said simply and set out Batman nodded locking the door to the room Zach was in as they all teleported to Gotham.

When they arrived in Gotham they found it in chaos. The Bat signal shone high above the city, but it was upside down and an owls head was in the center of the symbol and they could see smoke coming from a few different places, "This is going to be a long night." Robin sighed as they all scattered in groups of two to deal with the problems.

* * *

 **-With Zach-**

Zach waited thinking about what his brother had said and for a while. He wasn't really sure how long he waited, before coming to a decision in his head. After all the Court had put him through, he would rather try to help take them down, and maybe change his life for the better than he would continue to serve them as a Talon.

 _'I think I might know who can help me, and them bring the Court down, but first things first I need to get off this table.'_ Zach said looking up at where his arms were bound above his head by metal cables.

"Okay, so clever people, but they really should have taken off my gloves." Zach said smirking and adjusting his hand so his right glove started to vibrate and the metal around his wrist began to loosen and he finally pullled his arm free.

"Only problem with this thing, is it get annoying." Zach muttered bringing the glove over to the other cable on his arm and wrenching it free as well as the one around his waist and then the ones on his feet and hopping down from the table.

"Well now that's done, where do I find some form of contacting people?" He muttered to himself gathering up his weapons and leaping into the vents, not stupid enough to try just opening the door. He crawled through the vents and slippped down into the main room.

"Okay, so the best way to get a hold of someone would be a computer, but these things are encrypted, and that takes a lot of time to break through and I may not have too much to spare." Zach sighed and then looked near the main computer and grabbed one of the comms.

"This however, I can work with." He said smiling a little as he opened the comm unit up and began to rewire it and then put it in his ear.

"Please tell me that I have the right frequency?" He said into the comm waiting for a second and then, "Zach, how did you get on this frequency?" Asked a woman's voice and he smiled.

"I memorized it from the last time the Court worked with you, listen you remember how you said if I ever needed you to keep in touch, well I really need you now, or rather all of Gotham needs you." He said.

"Go on." The woman's voice said calmly.

"The Court of Owls is attempting to take over Gotham and Batman and his allies are pretty heavily outnumbered I am going to help, or try to, but you can help even things out, besides you kind of have a stake in this since I don't think you want Batman dead, yet anyway." He said.

He could almost hear the smirk in her voice, "Alright, fine we can be in Gotham in about ten minutes we'll meet you there." She said.

"Assuming I can get out of here yeah." He sighed.

"Where are you?" She asked sounding worried for him.

"In one Justice Leagues bases, I think though couldn't give yo specifics past that, though." He said carefully looking around the room.

"I can give you and exact location I can trace your signal from here." She said.

"Yeah, well give me a second first even knowing where I am and what direction Gotham is won't help me much if I still can't really get out of this place." Zach said heading over to a large door on the far side of the room he leaned down and found an access pad.

He pulled it off the wall and began to dig at the wires, and eventually he imagined to make the door open and found a garage filled with vehicles, "Perfect." He said walking over to a motorcycle that had the Robin R on the side.

Smirking to himself just a little bit, he got on board keeping the commin his ear he spead off out of the garage and onto a nearby private road that he noted was leading him away from the coast, "Okay start tracking me and tell me where I'm headed please." Zach said revving up the bike.

"I already did you need to head Northwest in order to get to Gotham, your somewhere in Rhode Island, your about a hundred miles off of the city." She said.

"Well, no matter how fast this bike is, I don't think I am going to get there in any time that could help then." Zach said turning left and heading west anyway.

"I can help you with that, I have one of my jets heading to your location just keep going and they'll pick you up." She said calmly.

"Thank you very much." He said kicking the bike to go as fast as it could as the comm went silent. He had been going fast as possible on the bike for about twenty minutes when a loud humming told him the jet approaching from his right.

Sure enough only a moment later it flew in front of him and a ramp slid down from it. Without pausing at all, Zach pulled the bike into a wheelie and brought the bike onto the jet ans slowed himself down at the same time so he stopped just before he would've slammed into the wall of the loading area.

"Now your just showing off." said the female voice and he got off the bike turning to face the other side as the troops all dressed in all black including black full face masks bowed to her.

"Not really, I'm kind of surprised that worked to be honest." He said smirking.

"I'm not, I thought it looked pretty easy." said a younger male voice with confidence and a bit of excitement apparent in his voice.

"Nice to see you both again, I really hope your ready for a fight?" Zach said.

"Aren't we always?" The woman said smiling at him.

"Yeah, but still had to be sure this one is going to be one hell of a fight." Zach said as one of the troops came in, "We are approaching the city we should be there in ten minutes time mistress."

"Thank you, now go and insure the troops are ready to be deployed on arrival, they will be jumping at various points around the city." She said and the troop nodded before setting off.

 _'This should be interesting.'_ Zach thought to himself as they approached.

* * *

 **-With Batman and Nightwing-**

Batman and Nightwing stood near each other on the rooftop of Wayne Manor covering each other while fighting off the black and orange clad Talons.

"There's too many of them, and we are running low on the freezing solution, so they aren't staying down for long." Nightwing said seriously ducking one punch and hitting the offending Talon with a hard uppercut and sending it tumbling into the others.

"We need to keep fighting, they can't win." Batman said tossing Batarangs into a few of the Talons and making them freeze in place.

"Yeah, I agree with that, but we are outnumbered here and we need help." Nightwing said avoiding two Taloins before leaping up and knocking them backwards. With a kick, and before Batman could respond a few of the Talons leapt onto each of their backs.

"Bruce Wayne, the Court of Owl has sentenced you and your family to die." One of them muttered in Batmans ear as the arm around his neck began to tighten and he struggled to throw them off.

"Go to hell." Batman said through gritted teeth as the Talon just kept laughing as Nightwing struggled to get to them through the other Talons.

"Tonight your city falls to the court!" The Talon said.

Before Batman could respond there was a sound that he recognized as a jet's engine rose from above them and soon enough the Talons started to get knocked down and way from him. Now free from some of the Talons Batman seized the one on his back by the back of their head and flipped it over him slamming it into the roof before he injected it with the freezing solution.

"They were getting the better of you, I do hope you aren't loosing your touch beloved." Said a familiar voice from above them.

He and Nightwing both looked up, and there on the large jets exit ramp stood Talia Al Ghul, she was dressed in a black armored bodysuit that fit her like a glove a grey blet that heald a gun and sword around her waist.

To her right was a boy of no older than ten, he wore an armored bodysuit that was white on top and black on bottom with a red and green Robin tunic over his chest the long white sleeves of the bodysuit coming out from under the sleeves of the tunic. He wore a red domino mask on his face and a hooded grey cloak pulled up over his head. He wore white combat boots on his feet and black gloves with spiked knuckles on his hands and on his back he had two katana's.

To her left was Zach still dressed in his Talon uniform, though Dick could tell he was smiling beneath at the looks of stunned disbelief he knew was present on he and Batman's faces at their appearance.

"Talia, Damian, what are you two and the league of shadows doing here and how did you get out of the base?" Batman asked looking from them to Zach.

"In answer to that I know people in high places, and in answer to the second bit the easiest answer would be you all should have taken my gloves off, and Robin needs to actually install some security on his bike." Zach shrugged.

"What are you all doing here?" Batman asked.

"We, are here to help you beloved, you needed help there were too many Talons for you and your forces to defeat. The League has been looking for a chance to take the Court of Owls out when Zach got a hold of us and told us what was happening we saw an opportunity." She said.

"Wait, I think we are skipping over a few things here how do you two know Zach?" Dick asked asked.

"That is a conversation to have after all of this, Zach said before jumping over Nightwings shoulder, drawing a sword and slicing a Talons head clean off it's shoulders. Batman glared over at him.

"You may be trained to, but we don't kill!" He said still glaring at Zach who looked back at him with what Dick could only assume was a deadpan look.

"I get that you don't kill, but to be fair these Talons aren't exactly living anyway they essentially undead assassins no Talon other than me has a pulse and I only do because the Court wanted to try a new formula. The only way to take them down and keep them down is either freezing them or dealing an attack too destructive for them to heal from." Zach said simply.

"It's not murder, they're already dead father." Damian said though Batman looked unconvinced. Zach was almost willing to bet he'd have called his bluff, so to prove his point he picked up the Talons head and pulled off the mask.

They all saw a pale faced man who looked as though her were in his early forties with dark hair, as they stared at the head it deteriorated in Zach's hand until it fell to the ground as nothing more than a skull, "That is what happens when the old formula stops flowing and they aren't properly contained believe me now?" He asked.

Batman glared, but gave the slightest nod, "Alright but we need to talk all of us." He said.

"I won't even argue that with you, after we clear out the Court I will sit down and answer any questions you might have for me...assuming that we don't die." Zach said offering a hand to Batman who shook it nodding.

"That's about as close approval as your going to get from him for now." Nightwing said as some of the Talons managed to slip past the League of Shadows troops and charged them again they all charged them as well and the fight was on again.

As they through the troops Nightwing noticed that Zach and Damian moved like they had been fighting together for a lifetime. Damian bounced off one of the Talons cutting off it's head and springing towards Zach who caught him by the arm and swung him in a circle knocking the Talons away from them. He let go of Damian who didn't even hesitate to stab another Talon through the chest before splitting it in two.

"Hey, Nightwing do you have a comm to the other heroes you brought in?" Zach asked flipping backwards so he stood beside him.

"Yeah of course, here." He said handing him the comm. Zach removed his mask and stuck it in his ear throwing out the one he had been using before, "Hello, can you all hear me?" He said avoiding another Talon and separating it from it's lower half.

"Is this, the younger Grayson!?" Superboy asked surprised.

"I have a name, but yeah if you want to call me that yeah. Anyway, I have to let you all know another way to defeat the Talon and that's stop holding back. These things aren't alive I am the only Talon that has a pulse the rest are basically zombies." He said.

"Look, not that it wouldn't make things a little easier to cut loose, but how do we know we can trust you, even with your brother being who he is, you were still one of these Talons." Artemis said.

"Because really, what reason would I have to lie to you about this now? If I really wanted any of you dead I would've started helping the Talons and I really wouldn't have brought the help that your all getting either." Zach said.

"This is Batman, to team what he says is true keep the civilians and targets safe, but if you've been holding back if you haven't been hitting as hard as you can or not using your abilities to the best you can stop it. In other words don't hold back and take them down!" Batman said and over the comm he and Zach could hear both Superboy and Wonder Woman crack their knuckles.

"Sounds good to me." Superboy said before the comms chat stopped and Zach handed it back to his brother and letting Damian leap off his shoulder and stab another Talon through the head.

"Now, then I have somewhere I need to be." Zach said seriously going back into the jet and starting Robins motorcycle and preparing to head out before Nightwing came in looking confused, "Where are you going?" He asked.

"Taking out the Talons is only going to delay the Court for a little while, if we're really going to have a chance at stopping them then you need to go after the actual Court by making sure some of their members know better than to try this again, knock them off their perch so to speak." He said.

"So, your going to kill some of their members?" He asked.

"No, I'm just going to make them think twice before trying anything like this again, and maybe find a way to expose them to the public if possible, that will at least keep them off our backs, after all they don't think any of the Talons know who they are." He said revving the engine and speeding off the plane, and then off the manor roof before speeding off towards Gotham.

"Is he always so determined to charge in like that?" Nightwing asked Talia as he picked up one of the Talons dis guarded swords and blocking another sword long enough for her to stab it in the head.

"He's a very determined young man Richard, and besides your not that much better. Trust me I know what he can do, he'll be fine" She said smiling in an almost proud sort of way as she glanced the way he had gone before turning back to the Talons they were facing.

* * *

 **-Powers Family Penthouse-**

Joseph and Maria Powers an older couple of Gotham stood in their Hotels top three floors that they called home. They were currently in the trophy room, which showed off various expensive and/or ancient looking objects, near the heart of Gotham. They had been watching, with satisfaction as the Courts Talons, their Talons brought the city to it's knee's and the heroes struggled to fight.

Then, the League of Shadows had joined the heroes, in fighting off their army. Now concern was starting to get to them, they weren't sure that the Talons could overcome these odds. A failure here would set the Court back more than a little.

"It might be best for us to leave Gotham for a while, if things were to go south. It would help to draw attention away from ourselves and our family." Maria said running a hand through her dark graying hair, but speaking in a calm and collected tone of voice.

"Yes, I can see that may be best for us, but we cannot move yet we would at least have to wait until the morning." Joseph said taking a sip of his wine.

"I must say, I wasn't expecting the League of Shadows to come to the Batman and his allies aid in things." Maria said.

"No, I don't think any of us were, their being here suggests someone alerted them to our plans tonight, the Court has a traitor from within, they will have to be flushed out and eliminated of course." He said.

"Of course, for now though I believe we should gather the others and plan what should happen if we lose here." Maria said.

"Yes, I for one think we should go to one of our bases in Claifornia and plan a little more carefully, start smaller maybe and then..." Jospeh said before a young mans voice cut across his own.

"You aren't going to go anywhere, other than the GCPD, to await your trail." Zach said stepping out of the shadows still clad in his Talon garb as the two turned to face him surprsie painting their faces before they quickly masked it.

"I see, so your the traitor on the one hand I am surprised, but then on the other not so much you always were so very stubborn to resists The Courts whims." Maria said.

"Can't imagine why that would be, I mean all you did was abduct me, make my family think I was dead, rob me of my childhood and turn me into a living weapon, with a formula that you weren't sure I would survive being given. I don't know why I didn't just fall in line and do whatever you all asked of me." Zach said in a tone of heavy sarcasm.

"You should be grateful, the Court made you something great, better than anything you ever would've been without us!" Joseph said.

"No! You stole my life and made me something I never asked to be! Now, you can come quietly or I can break every single one of your bones and drag you along." Zach said cracking his knuckles and glaring at them.

They both smirked at him, "I don't think you'll be doing either, you really think we wouldn't have anyone watching over in case during this, our most important night?" Maria asked as Zach stepped towards them, and before he could respond someone lept out of the shadows and kicked him hard in the ribs an dsending him tumbling through some of the trophy cases.

Zach growled and stood up cracking his neck as he heard a voice that training had made him very fimiliar with, though he had never heard it so angry before, "Traitor! A stain on the court and my own blood!" The mans voice said from behind another Talons mask.

"Of course, they would have you watching them, I don't know why I didn't see this coming, I suppose there's no point in telling you to step aside is there Cobb?" Zach asked calmly walking towards the man.

"You will die, die for your treachery! You will die by my hand, and our family name will stay in the good graces of the court as things should be!" Cobb said charging towards him, "You are a fool, a brainwashed pawn I'm going to put you down." Zach said charging in as well.

He ducked Cobb's slash with a large curved knife and rammed his shoulder into Cobbs gut slamming him into the wall and pulling one of his own knives and stabbing it into the older man's gut before lifting him up and throwing him towards the Powers who both just barely moved out of the way as Cobb hit the wall.

Cobb stood his wound healing as he tossed several knives at Zach who dodged and weaved between them until one of them caught him in the shoulder near his neck. Without missing an opportunity Cobb caught him with several punches from spiked knuckles knocking Zach away and into several of the glass cases.

Zach wrenched the knife out just in time to use it to stab Cobb in the eye. The fight just continued to get worse as Cobb and Zach used every thing they could get their hands on to try and keep the other down all with very little effect.

 _'There has to be something I can use to keep him down, I should've taken some of that freezing solution from one of the others.'_ Zach thought to himself as he tossed a knife attached to a metal rope and wrapped it around Cobbs neck and stabbing into it as he wrenched the undead man off his feet and towards Zach.

Cobb adjusted in midair and slammed his feet into Zach's chest knocking him away and through another of the glass casses, "Just stay down boy, and it will all be over soon." Cobb said.

"Not going to happen, you undead monster." Zach said standing up slowly using what remained of the case he had just crashed through to help him stand as his wounds started to heal over as well, though slower than before as there was more to heal and he was tired, the fight may seem even to the untrained eye, but Zach knew he was loosing, not by much but by enough that he could tell.

He knew that like most Talons he did, heal however unlike most his wasn't as instant and a well placed death blow or two, though less likely to kill him if he had time for his healing to kick in could still conceivably kill him, and he didn't want to find out exactly where his limit was before death.

Cobb charged again and Zach seized a handful of glass shards and threw it in Cobbs eye's causing him to scream and stumble back towards a window as his eyes began to heal and push the glass out Zach tackled him and took them both through the large window and sent them plummeting towards the ground.

As they fell Zach felt a knife in each of his arm and kicked away from the Talon sending him falling slightly faster. He knew there wasn't much of a chance that he was going to survive the fall unlike Cobb. Zach couldn't really move his arms from where they had been stabbed and he wasn't sure it would help much he didn't have a grapple line left.

'So this is how it ends falling to my death? I always thought it would be getting caught in an assassination, or in the labyrinth.' Zach thought honestly.

Just after he thought that he felt someone swing in from his right and catch him before going over to a nearby building and setting him down, and looking up he found Batman staring down at him.

"How on earth did you know where I was?" Zach asked as Batman pulled the knives out from above each of Zach's elbows as he spoke, "After all the trouble the Talons have been, did you really think that I wouldn't have a way to keep track of you, in case you got out?" Batman asked pulling a tracker off of Zach's shoulder.

"Guess I should've expected that, listen I appreciate the save, but with the knives out my wounds should heal pretty quickly. You need to get up to that penthouse, and get to the Powers their a part of the Court. You could at least be able to have some of the people responsible behind bars after all this, and the Talon that just hit the ground is one of there best, he's the one that went directly after you and Nightwing."

Batman seemed suspicious, but nodded heading up to the penthouse and leaving Zach to sit as his wounds started to heal, just as he got his arms moving again Batman landed in front of him, along with Nightwing, and the others who had come to aid in Gothams defense, Talia and Damian included.

"The Powers were gone, we'll look into the penthouse and see if we can find some more concrete proof, after all the Court of Owls itself is still nothing more than a myth to the public, The Talons are now a reality. It's going to take time to bring their masters into the public light." Batman said.

"The League is helping to put out the fires around the city, and I'm sure that both Al Ghul and Wayne Industries will contribute to the rebuilding that's going to be needed." Talia said.

"It's unlikely we took out all the Talons they had, but we dealt them a pretty serious blow, and took out enough that they won't be up to much for a while. So I guess we won the battle, not the war." Zach sighed.

"It's enough for now, they'll stay quiet for a time and the next time they try strike we'll be ready." Nightwing said.

"Yeah, I suppose so, still doesn't mean I have to be happy about it." Zach growled before exhaling and looking at all of them and asking a very simple question, "So, what happens now?"

There was a pause as they all stood, no one was sure what would happen now Zach spoke up again,

"I want to change, you know try to be a good guy, but with the Court gone, at least for a little while it gives me a chance to do things I never really got to. So, I'm asking you please will you let me live a little? If you want to turn me in after that, fine I won't fight you I promise." Zach said holding up his hands.

"How do I know you can be trusted?" Batman asked glancing at Zach.

"I thought you'd say that." Zach said digging in a pouch in his suit before pulling out a flash-drive and handing it to Batman; "This is everything that the Court has ever had on all of you, every scrap of information I could find, and it's the only copy left I wiped the rest from their databases on my way to the Powers." He said simply.

Batman stared at him for a moment then to the flash-drive, before tucking it into a pouch on his belt. For a second they all watched and Zach sighed and spoke again; "Look if you really don't think I can be trusted then you can take me in now." He said holding out his arms to be cuffed.

They all watched somewhat nervous as Batman stared at Zach and then he reached into his belt again and for a second Nightwing and Talia were ready to move in front of Zach if he tried to cuff him, but instead he pulled out another tracer.

"Take this, and keep it on you at all times so I know where you are at all times. We'll see how you use your time and after that..then we decide what will happen I'm giving you a chance if you take it is up to you." Batman said holding out his hand and the tracer.

Zach smiled and took it, "That seems fair enough thank you." He said.

Batman simply nodded; "We have work to do, in helping keep any of the Talons we managed to capture contained." He said grabbing a grapple from his belt and shooting it out before swinging away into the night.

"Like I said earlier, that's as close as he gets to approving of anyone at all, don't worry though he'll come around eventually, maybe one day he might even adopt you like he did with me, Batgirl, and Robin." Nightwing said.

"Yeah, I don't see that happening, at least not the adoption part of things." Zach said watching the man swing away.

"Because he's so stubborn?" Nightwing asked.

"Partially, but mostly because even if he wanted to he couldn't." Zach said making them all look over at him in curiosity as Talia stepped forwards.

"He couldn't do it because I already adopted Zach years ago, or rather I've had the papers ready to legally declare Zach living again and adopt him then." Talia said simply smirking at the looks of shock on all their faces as she gave Zach a new grapple line.

"WHAT!?" Nightwing gasped out as without answering Zach, Damian, and Talia all leapt off into the night.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's it for chapter 2! I hope you all enjoyed it. Leave a review (I always appreciate those) and let me know what you thought. So, what will happen next? Also, I promise as the story goes you'll see more about how Zach and the Al Ghuls became so close.** **We'll see next chapter!**

 **Bye!**


	3. Adapting to Gotham

**A/N: Hello all! This chapter...took me longer than expected. Not too long, but longer than I would have liked. A lot happened in my life between the two chapters some of which is known on here, some not. The point right now though is it's time for Chapter 3.**

 **Disclaimer: *looks through paperwork* Well I still don't own Young Just ice or Batman, but I do own Zach Grayson he's my OC.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

It had been two weeks since what people were calling the Battle for Gotham, and in that time Zach had hung up his Talon suit, all his gear and hadn't raised a hand to anyone. He was too busy, well adjusting really to a somewhat normal life.

The key word there was 'somewhat. He was sure that most sixteen year old had never had to attend a court case, at least not one to declare them legally living again, and pretend they had, had amnesia for the last twelve years of their life. He was also, pretty sure that most sixteen year old weren't then legally adopted by a wealthy socialite, business woman and secretly trained assassin.

Still apart from all that, he had a relatively normal life and in all honesty he wasn't even sure what to do with all the time and even money he had. All he had known for the last twelve years, was assassination, death, and some very secret wars.

 _'Can't say I miss all that though.'_ He thought seriously, he was headed to what lately had become his place to go to think. Walking through the streets of Gotham dressed in black jeans, and boots a red shirt, and a black hooded jacket his hood currently drawn up, so people leave him alone he finally made it to his destination.

He stood in the Gotham memorial private graveyard, and dropping his hood he sighed as he stared at the graves which read;

 _ **Here lies John and Mary Grayson**_

Beloved Father, and Mother they sore higher than ever now.

He didn't know why, but he kept bringing himself back here every few days to look at his parents graves. His memories of them were fuzzy at best, but they were still there, and he of course still missed them even with Talia and Damian being his family, and trying to get to that level with Richard as well.

 _'I wonder what they would think of me now?'_ Zach thought glumly.

He wasn't sure how long he stood there until he heard footsteps coming from behind him, knowing that he was unlikely to be attacked in the middle of the day, especially with the Court of Owls in a state of flux he didn't bother to look up until the person stopped beside him and began to speak.

"Master Richard thought, I would be able to find you here." The older man said and Zach smiled a little.

"Is that right Alfred, what does he need you to stalk me in addition to this?" He asked sarcastically pulling the tracker Batman had given him.

"Actually he still wants to talk to you, about your adoption by Miss Talia." Alfred said carefully and Zach sighed.

"Look Alfred, much as I appreciate his concerns and he admittedly has every right to have them, but the fact of the matter is that I trust Talia, I wouldn't have agreed to be adopted otherwise." Zach said rolling his eyes.

"It's simply out of concern for you, he means well." Alfred said.

"Yeah I know, but really he doesn't have to worry, at least not about this. I would say I have everything figured out, but that would be a lie." He admitted.

"Well, given your life before now that's not really surprising sir, though I can see enough of your brother in you to know that you'll land on your feet, you'll figure things out in the end." Alfred said with genuine confidence.

"Thank you Alfred, I appreciate the confidence it's just been difficult figuring out where I go from here, I keep coming here because it helps me clear my head a little bit."

"I can understand that, Master Bruce does the same from time to time. Speaking of which he wants to speak to you tonight at the top of Wayne Tower at eleven." Alfred informed him.

Zach nodded and turned to the old man, but before he could speak they both heard someone speak. From behind them, "There he is! The new Al Ghul family member, Zach, Zach over here!" The reporter called out as her photographer began to take photo's Zach growled in frustration.

"Tell him, I'll be there," He said before drawing up his hood and walking away at a quick pace to avoid the reporters now swarming like moths around an open flame.

This, was another thing that Zach knew he would have to adjust to, Talia in addition to adopting Zach had taken her company public, well other than the assassins part of things. Her company, Al Ghul Incorporated much like Wayne Industries had, their hands in a great many things and as a result of that she had just as much money as Bruce, if not more so.

This along with the fact, that before the Al Ghuls had always been very secretive, never making public appearances meant that much like the Waynes; Zach, Talia, and Damian were now the hottest commodities of tabloids and legitimate newspapers in Gotham especially as she had decided to move the three of them there.

He was somewhat used to this, but still the reporters got on his nerves from time to time. He understood really that they were just doing their jobs but still. As he walked a black car rolled up to him and the window rolled down showing a man that Zach vaguely recognized as one of the many servants of the penthouse that he, Talia, and Damian now lived in.

"Need a ride Mr. Grayson?" He offered and Zach nodded without hesitation opening the back door and climbing in as the many reporters trying to get him to answer questions and breathed a sigh of relief as they pulled away.

"Thank you, but how long have you been following me?" He asked genuinely surprised he hadn't noticed a tail even in the traffic and hussel of Gotham he resolved to work on that.

"Not long, Misstress Talia sent me here just in case you happened to need or want a ride or in this case an escape route." He said and they both chuckled a little.

"Yeah, well comes with the territory of fame now I guess could you take me home please?" He asked simply and the man nodded heading for downtown Gotham neither of them speaking until they pulled up to a large building near the heart of Gotham.

The man got out, walked around and opened Zach's door for him and let him into the building and leading him over to the elevators. He smiled and nodded to people as he went and they were brought up to the top five floors, which had been converted to a penthouse for her, Zach, and Damian.

Stopping at the bottom of the five floors Zach stepped out into a large training room where he was unsurprising to find Damian sparring with two men dressed in black and holding training katana's as he expected Damian was winning.

* * *

He ducked a slash aimed at his head and sprang upwards slamming his fist into the mans gut and knocking him off his feet. He then leapt up kicking the second man in the face before picking up the katana and without missing a breath threw it at Zach who shifted and casually caught it by the handle.

"Really, Damian are you that bored?" Zach asked smirking as Damian picked up the other Katana and turned to face him, "Yeah, I need a challenge." He said as Zach took his jacket off and stood across from him. They paused for a moment staring at each other and then as one they both dashed forwards blades raised.

The swords clashed, the sound of clanging and slashing metal ringing throughout the room. Damian slashed low at Zachs legs and Zach lepat into the air aiming a downward slash at Damians head. The younger boy raised his sword blocking the sword, but not Zach's foot which connected to the side of his head.

The blow sent him spiraling off to the side, but he rolled with the blow and ended up on his feet. He was just in time to dodge, several slashes and stabs at him. After jumping over one he landed a spinning kick to Zachs face, and then his arm making him drop the sword and stumble backwards. Zach was now put on the defensive, dodging Damians attacks he managed to kick the sword away from his hands turning this spare into a hand to hand battle.

Zach caught Damians foot as it came up from the ground and tossed him away. Damian shifted in the air landing on his feet and springing towards Zach arm raised. Zach caught the boys arm and flipped Damian over his shoulder and slammed him to the ground, before picking up one of the training Katana's and resting it against his neck.

"Conceed." He said simply.

Damian glared up at him, but nodded as Zach lowered the weapon and helped him up; "I'm going to get you one day." He said smirking a little as Zach lead him over to the small stairs to the next few floors.

"I'm sure that you will, but not today." He said getting into the fridge and tossing him a water as Talia entered the room smiling, having watched them from one of the camera feeds.

"You both did excellently, but you don't have long to rest." She said as they both chugged their water.

"Really, why not?" Zach asked carefully.

"Because, we all have a gala to attend tonight." Talia said and Damian and Zach groaned in response which just made her laugh, "Mother, do we really have to go?" Damian asked.

"Yes, we all really do, you two know that the three of us are in the public spotlight now, and if you want to be a part of the, thriving nightlife of Gotham, so to speak then you need public identification. To make sure that no one would think you were a vigilanty the same way beloved does." She said simply staring at them.

Both of the boys sighed, but knew she had more than a fair point, and they both did want to be a part of Gothams crime fighters. She smiled at their sigh knowing that it was a sigh of them conceding defeat to her as they often did at least when discussing the little things.

"Fine then, we'll do it," Zach said.

"But, we don't have to like it." Damian finished for him shrugging as they both stared at her.

"I know you don't but who knows, maybe in time you will. Also, Zach your meeting with my beloved still stands, he is determined to talk to you." She said.

"Yeah,I kind of figured, what about Damian? I know he'd like to talk to his father." Zach said in a carefully controlled voice. If anything frustrated Zach more than the sudden spotlight he had to live in, it was Bruce Waynes attitude towards his son, namely that he hadn't really taken any time with him or spoken to him.

This bothered, Zach, Damian was very important to him, and he knew that although the boy wouldn't admit it, his father's approval did mean a lot to him. Zach was confident Damian could get it, if Bruce would take the time to talk with him.

"He hasn't said anything regarding Damian, but believe me I am working on it." She said somewhat sadly.

"Then I'm going to talk to him about it too, don't worry." Zach said as Damian let out a disappointed "TT" before speaking, "I'm not worried, I know I'll get to talk to him, and I'll prove myself then." He said smiling a little.

I know you will." Zach said giving the younger boy a hug Zach being one of the only people he ever would let hug him, "Well then if we are going to be introduced more prominently to the public, then I think we're going to need suits, like suit, suits not hero suits." Damian said.

"Yes, you will come on, Bruce gave me the name of a great tailor." She said as they all headed out the door.

* * *

 **-Gotham Plaza, Later that Night-**

The entrance, to one of Bruce Wayne's extravagant parties was as ever surrounded by the press all taking photo's and calling out questions as the many well dressed guests arrived to enjoy the night. As one of the final limo's pulled up, the press went mad as Gothams latest family stepped out.

Talia, wore a green slaeveless evening dress with a black lining that showed off her body just enough and a black jacket.. Damian wore a white suit with a black vest and tie, and Zach wore a black suit with a red vest and tie. Talia wore her hair down and both boys had their hair combed back.

Questions were called out to them, and although they stopped to answer a few, they were focused on simply getting inside however one person, caught Zach with an actual interesting question;

"Zach, Vicki Vale Gotham Gazette, people have been wondering what is it like to not only being adopted by a woman like Miss Al Ghul, but also finding out your brother is one of Bruce Wayne's adopted children?" She asked.

Zach paused for a second, staring at the woman before doing something that he suspected would be one of the only honest answers he ever gave to media; "You know, that's probably the only good question I have been asked in a while. Well, that was very surprising obviously. Good fortune, all things considered that it worked out that way. I suppose surprised, but grateful though I would have loved to see my biological parents again." He said.

"Would you be willing to, talk a little more with me. The people have questions for a young man such as yourself given your sudden entry into the limelight so to speak."

"You know what I wouldn't mind that, why don't you call my people something I am not used to saying, and we'll figure out a time where we can do that. In the meantime we have a party to attend. Thank you Ms. Vale." He said kissing the back of the woman's hand before they headed inside.

"Nice work Zach." Damian whispered as they entered the large hall filled with people dressed similarly to all of them and buzzing with chatter and laughter.

"It, was the truth, but thanks, still wish we didn't have to come to this gala for, what is this one for again?" Zach asked.

"It's raising money for rebuilding the older parts of Gotham." Said a familiar voice from off to their side and turning they found not just Bruce, but the entire Wayne family; Cassandra Cain, Dick Grayson, and Tim Drake. Beside them was commissioner Gordon, his daughter Barbra, and a blonde girl named Stephanie Brown.

"Thank you for reminding me Mr. Wayne, nice to see you again, and your whole family." He said shaking Bruce's hand and nodding at each of the other Waynes as Damian reluctantly nodded to each of the false siblings as he called them.

After being introduced, to Jim Gordon and his daughter as well as Tim's girlfriend Stephanie Brown Dick pulled Zach aside to talk. Something that they hadn't done very often lately.

"So, how is everything? Adjusting to normal life well enough, or as normal as it gets given the circumstances?" Dick asked.

"Yeah, fine enough, and before you ask no, Talia isn't plotting anything sinister, people can change at least for the most part." Zach said seriously deciding to cut to the chase.

"Look, you can't really blame me for being a little worried, I mean the woman has tried to kill me and the others a few times in the past."

"I've tried to kill you and the others a few times in the past! Even more recently than her, and in case you forgot, she and her troops helped save you all from being overrun, and besides I trust her." Zach said shrugging.

"Sorry, it's just I worry about you, you know? I mean after losing you once and to a gang of crazy people with an owl feddish. I'm not exactly keen to loose you again." He said.

"Your not likely to loose me at all, unless you push this whole leave Talia and let Bruce adopt me thing, you need to understand that I can make choices all my own, you may not always agree with them, but they are mine to make. Just trust that I know what I'm doing okay Dick?" He asked looking up at his older brother, who sighed.

"Alright, I can't really say that I'll always stay out of things, but I trust you." He said smiling and pulling Zach into a hug which was something that the younger of the Graysons wasn't used to, but returned.

After that, they walked through out the party, with Dick pointing out important families whether they made their money clean or not. As they went the two got many looks from woman their respective ages. Although Dick tried to encourage Zach to talk to a few of them; "You never know after all." He'd say.

Zach ignored them all until, someone caught his eye without saying a word. She was his age, and she was stunning, with shoulder length black hair done into curls that framed her face. She had dark blue eyes, smooth cream colored skin, and figure that could give Talia a run for her money. She wore a dark purple dress that fell to just below her knee's and had black lipstick and eye shadow on.

Seeing that she clearly had his attention, she smiled a little revealing perfect white teeth and winked at him. Completely loosing track of what Dick was saying, Zach made his way over to her checking himself over to make sure he at least looked alright.

"Hello, nice to meet you." He said.

"You as well, I was beginning to think that this was going to be another boring gala maybe I was wrong?" She said eyeing him keenly up and down.

"Well, I certainly hope that I don't disappoint you, but I am not all that interesting." Zach said smiling back at her.

"Maybe, you aren't, maybe you are, but we'll never know until we talk." She said matter of factly and he had to smile again, she was fun. So that's what they did, they spent a chunk of the night strolling around the party and chatting.

Soon enough a slower song came up and feeling bold, he offered his hand out to her since they were near the dance floor. To his surprise she took it, and he felt his heart rate increase slightly. As he lead her out onto the dance floor.

They swayed on the spot moving in time with the music, and she leaned against him smiling in a self satisfied way as she heard his heart beat;

"You know it's funny, but in all the talking I don't think I ever asked may I have your name." Zach asked smiling awkwardly.

"Bertinelli, Helena Bertinelli. You?" She said.

"Zach."

"What? No last name." She asked.

"That's need to know."

"Well I may not need to know, but I'd like to know."

"Sorry, can't tell you."

"Then I guess I'll just have to work it out of you, and trust me, I know how to get what I want." She said with a smirk before Zach dipped her, looking into her eyes with a smirk of his own.

"I'd like to see you try." Zach said.

"I'm sure you would, but I like a challenge." She said as the song ended and they stood up straight she caught him off guard by kissing his cheek and smirking as he blushed a bit.

"Be sure to keep in touch Zach." She said smiling as she walked away.

"Wait, how am I supposed to do that, you didn't give me a number or an adress." He said after her. She smirked at him over her shoulder; "No I didn't now we both have a challenge." She said blowing him a kiss and walking off into the crowd.

Zach smiled a little; "She is something else." He muttered to himself.

"She's a Bertinelli, I wouldn't advise getting involved with her, their family is the mob scene in Gotham these days outside of Penguin, and I am supposed to remind you that Bruce wants to see you at the top of Wayne Tower in about a half hour."

"Thanks for the reminder, I should head out then. Oh, and Dick by the way you remember that talk we had earlier tonight about letting me make choices of my own, and not always needing your approval?" He asked.

"Yeah, of course I do, why?" He asked.

"No reason, I was just thinking lets expand that to include who I choose to spend time or get involved with okay?" He asked and before his brother could respond he spoke again; "Okay, great then I gotta go meeting to get to and all." He said before running off and out of the building.

"Was I that frustrating when I was his age?" Dick asked to no one in perticular.

"Yes, yes you were believe me I spent enough time around you at that age to know so." Talia said smirking a little as he glared at her.

* * *

 **-Wayne Tower Roof-**

Bruce slowly breathed in the cool night air and let it out just as slow enjoying the feel of the wind. He didn't often take the time, to stop and enjoy how beautiful and peaceful Gotham could be most nights. Though that had more to do with the fact that most nights it was anything but peaceful.

He was fully dressed in his Batsuit, except he had yet to pull his cowl on fully. As he exhaled he heard a soft thud from behind him and turning he found Zach dressed in his Talon suit, he raised an eyebrow at him.

"It was the only thing I had that could keep me identity you know, secret. So you wanted to see me?" He shrugged pulling off his mask.

"Yes, I did I have been watching you the last few weeks, trying to see how you adjust. To see what you do, to get a grasp on who you are and if you can be trusted more fully." He said.

"So, what conclusion have you reached?" Zach asked folding his arms across his chest and raising his own eyebrow.

"I know that you are skilled, determined occasionally reckless, a bit of a smartass. Your also, confused, you aren't sure where things go now for you at least not fully, but you want to do good. Maybe to make up for your past, a past you hate, but feel responsible and guilty for." He said.

"That's impressive, you going to read my fortune next?" Zach asked chuckling a little to himself and actually getting a smile out of Bruce.

"You have two options, you can either hang up all masks and see what life has in store for you, or you can join the team of young heroes that you met and put your skills to good use, you would be under watch for a while, but you could make some more friends and help the world like they do. Ultimately the choice is yours."

Zach paused for a moment and thought on that, but really after he had thought about it there was only one real choice for him, it was in his blood, and he could do some real good in more aspects; "I think that I would like to help the way you and the others do. I can do other things as Zach anyway." He said smiling a little.

"You know, Talia thought you would say that. Okay then you have a week to prepare to more formally meet the team, and decide if you want to keep the Talon suit and name, if you want to change and need help you can get in touch with us." Bruce said pulling one his cowl and heading towards the edge.

"I can take care of that, but I do want to ask you for a favor of a sort." Zach said carefully Batman stopped and turned to face him, "And that is?" He asked.

"Spend some time with Damian, please? The kid might not admit it, but your approval means a lot to him, and he means a lot to me. Because of Talia's stories he looks up to you, and besides he is your biological son. He just wants to be a little close to his dad. Just something to consider." Zach shrugged.

Batman stared at him, and then nodded; "I'll work on that, thank you for bringing it to my attention." He said and with that he dove off the building and glided off. Zach watched him vanish into the distance before pulling the mask back on and shooting a grapple line, and swinging into the city, he had a lot of work to do.

 _'What a night.'_ He thought.

* * *

 **A/N: So, that's all for this chapter! I know, not much action, but this chapter was more for an establishment of Zach's life and stance with some of the characters you'll see more outside of the team. Now then for those who know who Helena Bertinelli is, yes that is her, yes she is younger than in the comics and I have altered her life slightly. Will she still become Huntress later? That's something to wait and see on.**

 **Now I have an announcement, so Zach's hero identity is something I have kicked around a lot of options on, with a few different people. So, after thinking it over I've decided to leave it up to all of you, the readers. On my profile is a poll where you can vote for what Zach's hero identity should be. Every option I have ever seriously considered is an option. The poll will be up for a week and a half to two weeks before it's pulled down and the next chapter starts. In the event of I tie, I will decided between the top two.**

 **So there you have it, leave a review if you have a chance, I really do read them. Go vote for your favorite Zach hero option as well and see you next chapter!**


	4. Life in Gotham City

**A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 4 of the Owl in the Family! So this took longer than I intended for it to get out, but life was pretty stressful, and recently I got fired. So yeah, I've been dealing with that. With things calming down finally again, and the job hunt continuing to get better, I can get back to solo stories in addition to those that I write with others. Speaking of others, thank you needs to go out to my friend MaxGentlman 1 for helping me out with parts of this chapter and reading over it for me. Go check his profile out he's awesome and check out the stories we write together too!**

 **Also, the poll ended and we have a victor for Zach's hero identity and it's Red X! I also should say just in case, that the idea for a Regenerative Xenothium Core comes from a story called Young Justice: Red X by an author called Hexalys. So when your done here please go check that out too please.**

 **Disclaimer: We all know I don't own Young Justice or DC comics, but I do own Zach Grayson. I might stop disclaiming these things eventually but I guarantee nothing.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Zach was due to join the Team tomorrow, and though he had decided to move past being Talon. Designing of his new suit, and mantle had become a bit of a tricky situation one that he, Talia, and Damian had made a lot of progress on, but weren't quite done.

"I am not so sure on the mask Damian." Zach said as they examined the suit.

"I am, we're going for a mantle that instills fear, even more than a Talon did, and this does that." Damian said confidently.

"Yeah, maybe but if we all have to go for fear then do you want to be Robin so much? I mean, no offense, but Robin isn't exactly what I think of when I think of striking terror." He pointed out as they went over the specs again.

"TT. Robin is basically my birthright anyway, and as for it not striking terror, you clearly forget what I'm like in a fight. Besides, what you should be worried about is if the extra's to your suit will even work." Damian said.

"Of course they will at least assuming the power source can be completed on time." Zach said.

"That won't be a problem, it's all done." Talia said walking into the room from the elevator and holding up a dark red cylinder before handing it over to Zach smirking.

"It took some time, and it would have taken longer if we didn't have the resources that we do, however here we are a Miniature Regenerative Xenothium Core. Developed by Al Ghul Industries this mutated core contains the plant gene that initiates photosynthesis. Simply put, you'll only have to expose the core to the sun in order to recharge it." She said.

"Wait, why not just a normal Miniature Xenothium Core? I mean they are strong enough to power the suit. Plus I have to imagine it would have been easier to get." Damian said as Zach carried the core over and slide it into the buckle in the center of his utility belt.

"It was we mutated the core ourselves, but this way he won't have to get a hold of and carry around replacements." She pointed out, and Damian nodded as they all stared at the suit.

"It's ready." Zach said simply.

"Yes it is, but are you ready?" Talia asked concerned as she looked over to Zach.

"I think so I want to do this, and I feel like It'll help me a little." He said honestly.

She nodded; "Well you still have the rest of today before you head out, what are you going to do with it?" She asked.

"I have a plan actually there is someone that I want to go see." He said pulling out a tablet with an open tab, and looking down at it, "And now I have a destination." He said smiling.

"Finally going to see Ms. Bertinelli are you?" Talia asked smirking a little.

"Maybe yeah, I'll be back." Zach said pulling on a jacket and getting into the elevator to leave. As the door slid closed Damian let out another; "TT"

"I there a problem Damian?" Talia asked raising an eyebrow at her son who simply shrugged; "I just don't really understand the whole romance thing. Other than procreation it seems like a lot of time wasted that people could use for other things."

She laughed softly and hugged him; "Believe me, you'll understand the interest when you get older." She said.

"Oh, am I going to be like that too?" He asked.

"I am not sure I can't seee the future." She shrugged smiling as Damian let out another; "TT."

* * *

 **-With Zach-**

Zach walked through downtown cutting through alleyways and down different streets before finally coming to a stop at a grand looking home located within the inner ring of Gotham high rent district. In the front was a large black gate with a large gold B in the center.

This, Zach now knew for sure was the Bertinelli Manor, and where he could find Helena. That was of course assuming he could get into the place.

'To be fair, I could always break in, but somehow I don't think that would be the best way to go about this.' Zach thought carefully staring at the gate, he approached the front gate and pushed the little cold button for communication with those inside.

It stayed silent for a few seconds, and then a rather gruff sounding voice answered; "Can I help you?" The mans voice asked and out of the corner of his eye Zach saw the security camera's adjust to look at him.

"I'm here to see Helena, I met her a few days ago at Bruce Wayne's gala." He said carefully.

"Is that right, so your her new person of interest? Unfortunately, just saying that isn't enough to get you in here." He said.

"Just please, tell her that Zach is here, and would like to see her, and if she doesn't want to talk to me then, I'll leave and be out of your hair." Zach offered carefully.

"Zach who?" The mans voice demanded and that was when Zach hung his head and chuckled. He was now at least partially suspicious that Helena herself, was at least nearby this man, maybe even watching through the camera's even now.

She, was going to learn his full name, and all with nothing more than patients. He was begging to think that she hadn't even looked for his name, she had waited for him to come find her, and he had.

"Grayson, Zach Grayson." He said still smirking, and sure enough no sooner had he given his name then the gate let out a low rumble and swung inwards towards the house; "Come on in Mr. Grayson." Helena's voice said sounding a bit triumphant.

He walked up the path and into the house, impressed by the place as he gazed around. He turned noticing two large men placed at either end of the main door who searched him as Helena stood off to the side dressed in a purple shirt and black jeans.

"So, I see you finally found me." She said.

"Now to be fair I didn't think I took too long to find you, at least not really. Besides I don't think you even looked for my name, not that it would have been hard." Zach said smirking.

"Yeah, but I knew you were going to find me eventually and I could get it then." She said as the search was finished and he was allowed past the door.

"So, what if I hadn't been able to get to you?" He asked raising an eyebrow, she smirked at him, "Then you wouldn't have been worth anymore of my time." She said simply.

"Fair enough, now then care to show me around?" He asked.

"OF course, our home has only the best." She said leading him up a white marble staircase towards the upper floors.

"That would explain the search at the door." Zach said casually.

"Yes, well that and my father does a lot of business from home, and it makes him some enemies. So he likes to make sure people aren't a danger to us." She said as Zach remembered what Dick had said about the Bertinelli Family.

As he was about to speak a man and woman rounded the corner ahead of them. The man had jet black hair, green eyes and olive colored skin he was dressed in a black two piece suit, and had a powerful build. He was in a quick discussion with a woman who could only be Helena's mother. She had dark brown hair, blue eyes and smooth cream colored skin and as they got closer Zach could tell they were speaking in rapid Italian so fast that he only really caught every other word.

No that it mattered as when they looked ahead and saw him, and Helena, they stopped walking and talking and stared at them for a moment. Zach had the distinct feeling of being measured as they looked him over before speaking.

"Helena darling, good to see you, who's your friend?" Her father asked as they both hugged their daughter.

"Mom, Dad this is Zach Grayson." She said as they all turned to face him and again he felt a sense of being sized up, though just for a second this time.

"Zach Grayson aren't you Ms. Al Ghul's new son?" Mr. Bertinelli asked offering his hand for Zach to shake which Zach shook firmly before taking Mrs. Bertinelli's hand and kissing the back of it.

"Yes, that's me. Sorry if I am intruding in anything if you want I could come back at a later time?" Zach offered keeping his voice calm and casual with them and looking each of them in the eye.

"Nonsense, Helena has invited you into our home, and I would like to get to know my daughters new friend. My name is Maria, and this of course in my husband, Franco." She said as they lead the two younger people through the house as they walked Helena took Zach's hand.

"So, Zach how have you enjoyed Gotham so far?" Maria asked not failing to notice her daughters action, but deciding to question her later.

"It's been very interesting, though personally the city is odd for me, I mean men dressed as Bat's fight psychopaths who look like clowns it's going to take time to get used to." He said and all of them chuckled.

"Yes it will, but once you do life in Gotham is good especially if you know the right people." Franco said.

"I can see how that might be the case. I assume you all would be the right people, you seem to be." Zach said.

"We like to think so, yes." Maria said smiling.

"Well so far that seems to be the case." Zach said and they both chuckled, and Helena smiled just slightly which he had to assume meant he was making a good impression which would count with her parents, now of course he would have to pass her fathers personal test, that would come later though.

For a short time, things were going rather well and then Franco's phone went off, he picked it up after only one ring and answered slipping perfectly into Italian, which this time Zach could understand only because he was ready for it.

"Sir, Cobblepot is here to speak with you." The man on the other end Franco's eyes narrowed and his voice took a distinct tone of disgust at the thought of the man.

"Tell him to get off my property! I will talk with him later." He said.

"He's being rather insistent sir, not showing up could lead to a shooting gallery on both sides." The man said. Franco growled; "Fine tell him that I'll be down shortly and he'd better have good reason for disturbing my time with my family." He said before hanging up.

He turned to them all; "Helena, why don't you and Zach go with one of the drivers, take Zach home while your mother and I deal with our rather irritated business partner alright?" He said while shooting her a look that said there was no room for arguments from her.

She nodded and started leading Zach away; "Alright then, I'll see you when I get home." She said.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. and Mrs. Bertinelli it was a pleasure meeting you." Zach said stopping and bowing to each of them to which they smiled.

"The pleasure was all ours be sure to drop by again sometime, hopefully when we have a little more time, maybe even bring your family along, I'm sure that Ms. Al Ghul, and us can discuss possible business." Marco said.

"I will, and I think she would be willing to at least listen to any business venture that comes her way." He said diplomatically. The man nodded and Helena pulled him from the room and to the garage seeming frustrated.

"Hey, he slow down Helena I've only got two feat." He said and she did slow still holding his hand; "Sorry, it's just Dad's business and when he blows me off like that it can get frustrating." She said as they arrived in a large garage with all the lights off.

"Yeah,I can understand how it might be, but I have to imagine that he has his reasons and it's not like he doesn't love you." Zach pointed out.

"I know, I know it just gets to me you know what I mean?" She asked looking up at him blue eyes meeting green, and she smiled a little.

"Yeah, I mean I sort of know what you mean, having a parent, let alone two is still something mostly new to me." He stammered quickly, going a bit pink and she actually giggled; "You know, I think you might be cuter when your flustered, or nervous." She added.

"Well, I uh thank you, I think, but your beatiful all the time it's hard to compete, nice to know I don't look idiotic, or at least not too much so." Zach stammered.

"Smooth talker when you want to be aren't you?"

"Well, I try and hope that I don't make too much of a fool of myself in the process." Zach admitted.

"So far, you've done a great job of not making a fool of yourself too much, now then pick a car." She said smiling wider, and flicking a switch and exposing just how massive the garage was and that it was lined in perfectly spaced parking spaces with cars, that a great many people would love to even see in person let alone own.

Zach's eyes widened, and he walked btween the cars with Helena behind him; "This is, absolutely incredible I mean all of these, the hood ornaments on some of these cost more than a house."

"Yeah, my family are car enthusiasts of a sort, now like I said pick a car any car." She offered.

"Didn't your dad say to have you and a driver take me back?" Zach asked.

"Yes he did, but that isn't as fun, besides you know you want to ride in one of these, and I have my license we'll be fine trust me." She said.

Zach smiled a little and shrugged; "Alright, just give me a second." He said looking over the many choices.

* * *

Several moments later the two of them were riding through the streets of Gotham weaving through other cars in a Lamborghini Murciélago. They were both laughing like mad, in spite of the many people screaming at and flipping them off.

"See?I told you this would be more fun!" Helena said as she took a corner at high speed just barely beating the stop light as it turned red.

"You always drive like this?" Zach asked.

"Only when I get the chance to drive, it's how I relieve stress." She said stopping on dime before they ran through a red light; "That's why I do all this in these cars, I'm less likely to crash with how well they are maintained, plus as I said earlier it's fun." She shrugged peeling out again as the light went green.

"Still, isn't that just a little bit dangerous?" Zach asked though to be fair he knew that when it came to danger in life he wasn't one to talk.

"Maybe, but come on what's life without a little risk?" She asked.

"Boring I suppose?" He asked.

"Exactly, and we're here." She said pulling into a parking space beside the Al Ghul's building.

"Thanks for the ride Helena." He said smiling a little; "Thanks for the company." She said as he opened the door to get out and then stopped before turning back to her.

"Hey, do you want to go out sometime, I mean on a more date like...date?" He said a bit awkwardly and she laughed again; "I would love to, whenever we have the time." She said pulling a pen and paper from her glove box and writing down her number.

"I don't have any plans yet." He admitted.

"You'll figure something out I'm sure, now I should get going. See you soon." She said before pealing out. Zach smiled and got into the elevator heading up to the top floors. Though he was smiling a part of him was a bit worried given what he had heard from Helena's father.

He got out in the prep room the sun was setting in the distance, turning the cities skyline into something that he had to admit was a beautiful to look at, he stared for a moment before turning his attention to more pressing matters.

"So, did you enjoy yourself?" Talia asked.

"Yeah, I had fun, where's Damian?" He asked Damian notable by his absence, but Talia smiled a little at that; "His father came to take him to see a movie not long after you left." She said.

Zach smiled a bit remembering what he had said to Bruce that night; "That's a nice surprise for him I'm sure." He said.

"Yes it was, now what's on your mind she asked noticing the thoughtful look on Zach's face as he stared now at his suit.

"Helena's father got a call while I was there, from Oswald Cobblepot, or at least I have to assume that's the Cobblepot they are talking about here." He said.

"Okay, and your worried? I mean I could understand that in most cases, but it's as your brother pointed out the family is the mob other than Cobblepot himself, they probably have deals of sorts between them."

"Yeah, or they don't see eye to eye and he wants to try and force an agreement and that could lead to another gang war, and that is the last thing that anyone wants or needs. I'm going to go look into what's going on." Zach said.

"Oh, and you plan on just turning back up at their home?" She asked sarcastically smirking.

"No, and you know it, I was going to have to take this suit for a test drive anyway, why not now?" He asked stepping over to the suit and examining it.

The suit had the appearance of an all black bodysuit made from a Nomex fire-resistant, triple-weave Kevlar-lined material. It would be an excellent protection against damage, and was also electrically insulated and electronically cooled and it featured a red x placed right over his left pectoral muscle. It also had an ash-gray pouched utility belt that had compartment in the center buckle that contained the advanced Xenothium Core to power the suits extra abilities. It also had matching ash gray scalloped gauntlets similar to Batmans that had red Xs on the palms and back of the hands, and a pair of black boots with steel-soles.

He had briefly considered having a cape or even a cloak like Damians, but had decided against it. Like his brother the cape would get in the way of his fighting style. So rather than a black cape for stealth, the suit was light sensitive, darkening when there is more light in the area. For gliding the suit had retractable wings under the arms to glide on. He also had fewer body-armor inlays than Batman's, anticipating a decreased need for shock-absorption and an increased capacity for motion. A caveat of this configuration could be exploited by capable fighters who are both fast and strong, such as Superman, or Wonder Woman. If he ever needed to engage an enemy who is capable of exploiting this weakness, he had supplemental body-armor overlays which he could attach to his gauntlets, his mask, his shoulders, and boots.

His mask consisted of a white skull, which had no lower jaw, on a black full-face mask and a red x starting on his forehead and with a point of the x is ending beneath his right eye. The eyes were white reflective lenses. The Skull plate was a solid carbon fiber piece against the kevlar-lined Nomex material. His mask featured a built-in radio transmitter/receiver, a multi-setting voice changer, an air filter/re-breather, and Starlight night-vision goggles that also had an ultraviolet and infrared settings a computer to monitor the Xenothium Cores level of power and alert him if it ever got unstabel.

His gauntlets and boots each contained eight compartments in which he could store items. They have a self-destruct feature built into them as did his belt, similar to the ones in Batman's utility belt, as another security measure. The suit contains a one-use-only taser charge, which automatically emits a high-voltage electrical shock when someone attempts to tamper with either the boots, gauntlets, belt or mask.

All in all Zach was very proud of how the suit had turned out and was eager to take it out. He smiled a little as he slipped the suit on and turned on the voice modulator; "So, how do I look? I'm thinking Red X for the name?" He asked his voice coming out lower and slightly demonic.

"Not bad, be careful not too make too much of a mess or stink tonight, and don't die." She said with genuine concern.

* * *

"I won't trust me." Red X said before leaping out the window and gliding away on is wings. He and to admit he loved the feeling of gliding and taking the rooftops in Gotham. As he approached the Bertinelli home he pulled out a grapple gun and fired into a nearby wall and landed at a nearby window. Quickly and quietly sliding it open and slipping inside.

Finding himself in a similar hall to the ones he had been in not too long ago. He headed down to the main guest room and heard arguing coming from within. Knowing that going in through the door was definitely not an option he pulled a listening bug from his belt and attached it to the bottom of the door itself and tuned the comm in his ear to it.

"You barge into MY home, and make demands Cobblepot give me one good reason I shouldn't have my men shoot you right now?" Franco demanded.

"Because you can't you need me, I distribute the guns better than anyone else and that's why I'm going to up my percentage to eighty after all I make sure that all the weapons go where they need to be." Cobblepot said the slight hint of an accent in his voice.

"Like hell you are, we have a deal Penguin and you aren't going to change it on me now. Besides, I know you've kept some of those guns fro your men, I'd say your taking more than enough." Franco growled.

"Oh yes I am, and your going to go along with it, after all we wouldn't want anything to happen to that pretty lil girl of yours would we?" Cobblepot taunted Red X's eyes narrowed and Franco within wasn't going to take this threat well either.

"If you, or anyone working for you lay a hand on my daughter, you'll never have to worry about our arrangements again, because I'll hurt you so bad you'll beg me to kill you I guarantee you that. The deal stays, the way we arranged it got that Penguin?" Franco asked his voice a low growl and Zach heard the sound of several guns being raised.

Penguin must have been out gunned in this he spoke calmly but the threat was clear in his own voice; "You had best think really carefully about what your doing here Bertinelli, you might come to regret it later." He warned.

"This meeting is over boys escort Penguin and his men out of my house, and make sure they leave." Franco said seriously.

There was the sounds of shuffling footsteps and right before the door opened Penguin spoke again; "Don't say I didn't warn you Frankey boy."

Red X leap up off the ground and onto the staircase above just before the door burst open, and he watched as several large men lead a smaller fatter man holding an umbrella and two men dressed in black suits beside him out the door.

"Interesting." Red X muttered to himself as he made to exit the way he came in however he saw men coming down the stairs and more importantly, they saw him.

"Hey! Stay where you are!" They said drawing their guns and pointing at him.

"Yeah, sorry, but that's not happening." Red X said leaping over the railing of the staircase as they opened fire drawing all attention to himself as he landed and fired off two X's from the palms of his hands, both sticking X's so pinning two men who had just raised their guns at him.

"What's this another kid playing dress up, and they got in here. You really should, increase your security Bertinelli, I mean really I.." Penguin started before Red X fired another sticking X and covering his mouth.

"You talk too much porky, now all of you should let me leave, I don't want to hurt you." He offered cracking his neck and looking around at the men surrounding him.

"Sorry kid, you turned up where you shouldn't be and I can't have that." Franco said giving the order for his men to fire. Red X turned and twisted making him a harder target to hit ans he pulled several smoke bombs from his belt and dropping them on the floor covering the place in red smoke as he ran up the stairs hitting the man on the staircase with a shot to the gut.

The man slumped forwards and Red X sprung off his back spinning in the air and driving his left hand into one mans face, and the back of his right boot into the back of the other mans skull. Both of them fell to the ground as he threw his next X shaped shuriken at the remaining man. It stabbed him in the hand and he dried out in pain before he slammed his elbow into the mans nose he felt it crack.

He didn't slow down, rather picked up speed and jumped from the open window using the wings to slow himself slightly he landed on a ca r pulled out his grapple and aimed for one of the buildings just past the gate of the house. As he heard shots being fired at him, he also noticed that Helena was in the car he had landed on cursing his luck he shifted so he was blocking her from most of the shots as she cried out in surprise.

"Get out of the car and go." Red X said seriously.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked.

"Now, really isn't the time for a chat wouldn't you agree?" He asked indicating the shots being fired from on high. She nodded and got out running from the car as Red X heard Franco again; "Hold your fire, you idiots! That's my daughter!"

Taking advantage of the sese in fire he puleed his grapple again and fired into the building he had been aiming for the first time. He looked over to Helena and gavve her a slight solute before the grapple pulled him upwards and away from the Bertinelli Manor.

* * *

 **-Al Ghul Penthouse-**

Red X came in through one of the window he had left from and pulling his mask off Zach spoke his voice shifting from the Red X voice to his own mid sentence; "Well not the perfect first noght out, but could have been worse." He said looking up and finding Bruce, Damian, and Talia all there waiting for him.

"Hi." He said awkwardly.

"Nice suit, hopefully you didn't cause too much of a scene?" Bruce asked.

"I don't think I did, oh and Damian,, everything worked like a charm." He said smirking over to Damian who smirked back; "Well, I was saying be cautious knowing you a lot could have gone wrong with some of those. Didn't want you to end up stuck somewhere without me to save you." He said.

"Well I appreciate your concern." He chuckled before turning to Bruce; "Penguin and Franco Bertinelli, aren't getting along very well." He said before going into all he had heard before getting shot at.

"Well, that's something to keep our eyes on, if Falcone and Penguin start going after each other more directly..." Bruce started before Zach finished for him.

"It means a lot of big men, with a lot of powerful guns going after each other and putting everyone and everything else in the crossfire."

"Exactly we'll keep an eye out for now good work, but next time try not to get caught. For now, you are done for the night tomorrow. You join the team, Dick will be here to take you along and get you into the system eight tomorrow, be ready Red X." He said.

"I've been ready, and I look forward to it." Zach said putting the mask back where he kept it and smiling pleasantly.

Bruce nodded and bid Damian and Talia goodnight before heading out, Zach knew he was probably going to look into Penguin's end of things, and that was fine he wasn't needed there.

As he discussed what had happened with Damian and Talia, he smiled a bit to himself; _'At the very least I might really do some good for others and for me. Life in Gotham is crazy no matter what side your on.'_

* * *

 **A/N: The end! Of chapter 4! Thank you everyone for reading leave a review, fav or follow if you would like. I had fun writing this chapter and I hope you liked reading it! See you all next chapter!**

 **Next Time: Red X Joins the Team.**


End file.
